It is generally known to mount or otherwise provide an impact beam across a frame of a vehicle door to prevent intrusion into a vehicle cabin upon the occurrence of a side impact collision to the vehicle door. It is particularly common to use door impact beams that have a tubular shape with a circular cross section, which usually are configured for desired intrusion resistance by adjusting the gauge or thickness of the steel tubing, adjusting the diameter of the tubular shape, and/or mounting additional or fewer door impact beams to the door frame, which can undesirably increase the overall weight of a vehicle door when designed to meet safety standards. It is also known to provide a door impact beam, such that described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,039.